Polished
by Keiraun
Summary: One legacy dies, and a life of obscurity begins. The story of Chris, Sasarai, and Dios. SasaraiChris content.
1. When One Door Opens

  
**Polished**  
By: Zell's Lollipop Ninja  
Rating- PG (may change)  
-----------------------------  
I have eternity to lament my deeds.  
Your words echo in my mind  
"Why won't you just let go."  
-----------------------------  
  
**Prologue: When One Door Closes**  
  
"So, what is left for me here, then?"   
  
The short phrase was lost amongst the commotion in the streets.   
  
Chris stared up vacantly at the sky for several moments, the sun warming her face. The town rejoiced at the sight of her riding back home amongst the hundreds of other soldiers. One hero left. One hope left to cling to. That, to her dismay, was Lady Chris.   
  
Vinay Del Zexay was an empty, soulless city since the start of the war. Though it had been six years, the people still did not seem as jubilant as they had been oh so many years ago, before the Champion's War, back when life was simple.   
  
A war torn nation, shells of human beings, and a lost hero. How the mighty had fallen.   
  
One by one, all the things the Silver Maiden loved were torn away from her. Her men, her faith, and her reason. What was left, after all? Vinay Del Zexay was just a town of ghosts in her mind, and the poltergeists of those who had fallen would forever be within the town's gates.   
  
She would not have it. She could not.   
  
She wrote a letter to a close friend by the sea. She could not stand it anymore. She could not take seeing all that she had loved corrupted and mutated.   
  
_I am coming. Expect my arrival soon.   
Chris_  
  
Yes, she had somewhere to go. She would leave. Chris thought that if she left her nation she would not have to feel all the pain. No more seeing shadows of days past, no more hurting!   
  
Everyone knew the war was nearly over. Casualties outweighed survivors on both sides. Peace talks were being considered. It would all be over soon.   
  
_How dramatic and fitting it was for the country_, Chris mused, _that all seven of the greatest knights perished together in the same war?_  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"So, you are leaving then?"   
  
"Yes, most definitely. I can't stay in Harmonian service anymore." Geddoe nodded, shifting slightly in the ebony chair. His one eye surveyed the beautifully furnished room, but the air of Bishop Sasarai.   
  
"So, where do you plan to go?" Sasarai looked about the room. Where was she? Upon the arrival of any guest, she was trained to bring tea. But, still, Katherine hadn't come.   
  
"I'm heading to the base of the Maximillian Knights on request of Master Fred. Then, I don't know… somewhere."   
  
"I'm sorry Bishop Sasarai!" Katherine huffed, running into the room with the tray of china cups. The priest's eyes bulged as the expensive tea set clattered about the platter. One of the intricately designed glasses toppled to the ground. Sasarai bit his tongue.   
  
_SMASH!_  
  
The mug shattered into dozens of pieces.   
  
"Yeep!" the girls skidded over to the table and slid the tray onto it.   
  
From the momentum the sliding tray, teapot toppled over and emptied onto the all of Sasarai's mail, most of which was unread. Sasarai growled and jumped back from the hot liquid. Geddoe calmly stood and took a step back.   
  
"Oops!" the servant squealed, looking up from the broken china she was collecting to the soaked mess on the table. Her eyes timidly wandered to Sasarai's face, which was filled with burning rage.   
  
Geddoe smirked at the young (well, in relation to himself) bishop. What an interesting last day in Holy Harmonia…  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"Well, that was a very unfulfilling way to spend my evening."   
  
Dios sighed, dropping the stack of documents onto his desk. Paperwork was one of the most loathed assignments he had. Working for Sasarai, though, had never been all smiles and roses.   
  
With a day of work under his belt, the blonde Harmonian slid back into his chair. He grinned merrily at the picture of his wife and son that was contained by a redwood frame painted a shade of viridian. "I bet I missed dinner…"  
  
The soldier's stomached roared in dismay. He was so hungry! He had forgotten to get lunch in the mess hall that afternoon, so now he was left to let his stomach moan until he returned to his home. Sad, really.   
  
"See you later, Cecilia, Georgio." Dios pushed himself out of his chairs, grabbed the papers, and made his exit of the Soldier's Office. He had to deliver all the documents to Bishop Sasarai before he could return to his household.   
  
The walk to his friend's house was never long. The clergy lived on the grounds of the temple, in huge mansions which housed several men. Sasarai, being in such a high station, shared his home with no one other then the few servants he had.   
  
The grass was green and the winds were pleasant. Harmonia was the most beautiful area in the world during the summer. The breeze brushed softly against Dios sideburns with each step. _I should take Georgio kite flying sometime…_he pondered, recollecting all the times he had done so on this very field as child.   
  
Dios straightened out his beret and uniform as he stood outside the heavy oaken doors of the Bishop's residence. Just as he reached out to knock, the door was flung wide open before him. Bags in hand, Sasarai's maid Katherine stormed out of the household, mumbling angrily to herself. She cast a glare at Dios but said nothing.   
  
The soldier marched silently through the hall, towards the study of his commanding officer. The office was empty. Turning back down the hall, Dios inspected the sitting room. This room was also vacant. Perplexed, the Harmonian Chief of Staff shuffled out towards the exit.   
  
"Dios!"   
  
At the sound of his name, the Harmonian man turned to see his master in the open dining room, sipping coffee and staring at some damaged letters. The blonde man swept into a deep bow before approaching the bishop.   
  
"Ah, good evening, sir. I have the records you asked for." Dios placed the papers beside Sasarai's mail, staring at the stained envelopes.   
  
The bishop sighed and muttered, "Look at this letter from Lady Chris. It's damaged beyond legibility."   
  
"Ah, the monthly correspondence. That's a disappointment. I hear the war in Zexen is wrapping up; maybe it had some important information."   
  
"Well, it doesn't look like much ink was on the page from the smears. I wonder what she said…"  
  
Dios shook his head and exited the manor. Sasarai sat silently at the table, glaring down at the useless letter. With a sigh, the bishop wandered up to his study.   
  
-----------------------------  
  
Hello all! It's a new epic, a new beginning, a new story all from yours truly! It may be rather dark, it may be rather light-hearted, my directions are split at the moment. I was originally leaning in the angst direction, you know, since this fic is centric of Sasarai and Chris and they aren't the most slap happy people.   
  
Also, Dios will be playing a quite major role in this story, at least for the first half dozen chapters. I like him a lot, and I just thought planning him in this story would be nice. Sideplots are always fun.   
  
Well, anyway, that's it for the prologue. It's kinda short, but I thought it was fitting. Setting the stage… all that fun stuff. Yeah. Check back later, please, if you're interested.   
  
Lastly, I want to suggest to all of you to join a really fun Suikoden webblog. It's a real blast, and the people there all seem pretty cool. Not to mention, I should really be recruiting people...   
  
Check it out at:  
Suikoden.pitas.com   
  
Well, that's it for me. See you all later!  
--Kate  
  



	2. Angel

  
**Polished**  
By: Zell's Lollipop Ninja  
Rating- PG (may change)   
-----------------------------  
I have eternity to lament my deeds.   
Your words echo in my mind  
"Why won't you just let go."   
Perhaps my hands a frozen in place.   
-----------------------------  
  
**Chapter One: Angel**  
  
_"Check." Chris said flatly, placing her knight just in range of the black king.  
  
Sasarai rubbed his chin as he pondered the next move to make. Chris's pale purple eyes were locked firmly on him, waiting for his next move. The game had been going on for what seemed like hours. The two players each had four pieces left. The game was difficult, but far more enjoyable than one would usually expect.   
  
Sasarai moved the black bishop to the knight's position, pushing the piece aside. The female warrior scowled.   
  
"It's so late… It must be past midnight," she muttered, carefully massaging her eyes.   
  
Sasarai mocked her friendlily, "You just can't stand losing, can you milady?" When Chris grimaced at him he burst out laughing.   
  
"I hate to detract from your happy attitude dear bishop…" the weary knight pushed aside the Harmonian's bishop and placed her rook in its place. Sasarai's laughing soon dissipated, which quickly came to a halt.   
  
"Well," Sasarai stated, "I wasn't expecting that."   
  
"Some unexpected things are good, though. But then again, look at your position."   
  
Sasarai scoffed, his mind happy and heart high on the amusement of a good game. It had been so long since he had had such a worthy opponent. Lady Chris was an amazing woman, rivaled by none in the skills of war and society.   
  
_ Sasarai stared blankly at the message for what seemed like hours. Kamisa brought him his lunch in the early afternoon, and he was still vacant when dinner rolled around. The bishop had not taken a bite of food. He just gawked down at the writing, entranced by the message it held.   
  
That evening at around six thirty, Dios rushed into the room. "Bishop Sasarai, I have something important to tell you."   
  
Sasarai slowly lowered his head and pressed his face against the telegram. He clasped shut his viridian eyes. Dios, towering over his seated companion, said nothing. The blonde soldier averted his eyes from his commander and strolled out of the house. Sasarai knew. No need to actually say…  
  
That Lady Chris Lightfellow was thought to have perished in the last battle of the Tinto-Zexen War.   
  
According to reports, no body was found. Her armor was bloodied and abandoned in the woods outside the battlefield. The knight's horse was about forty feet deeper in the forest, dead. Search parties had been looking about the area for days, but she was no where to be found. After a week, the men of Zexen were willing to admit that she was gone.   
  
Dios did not leave his friend's yard. He plopped himself down on the doorstep, lost in thought. He glanced up quietly at the sky. The clouds moved about faster than usual, dissipating and adjoining again and again.   
  
Georgio always loved the game where he stared up at the sky, naming what all that the clouds appeared to be.   
  
"Looks like… An angel…" he muttered absent mindedly. "A cup of tea… A snake…"  
  
As Dios continued to speculate on the shapes of the clouds, Bishop Sasarai slumped out of his mansion. In his hands was his formal black overcoat. Dios fell silent again, slightly embarrassed by his childlike display.   
  
"I'm going to light a candle at the temple. Go home."   
  
The Harmonian soldier blinked. "Um… yes, sir."   
  
"Send Georgio and Cecilia my regards." While stepping down the staircase, Sasarai pulled the jacket on. Dios's eyes followed the Bishop until he was out of sight, then resumed looking up at the clouds. "A bottle of medicine… A ring… A sword… A rook chess piece…"  
  
_How wonderful it must be to have a family and friends…   
  
Why have I always been alone…? Time is just too fleeting amongst mortals… But she… was immortal too. Why is she gone too?   
  
Why does everyone leave me?   
  
_ Sasarai's eyes fluttered slightly as the wind brushed against his face. He realized he had walked straight past the temple and continued down the road. The bishop turned back around.   
  
_Little Georgio loves the game where you look up at the clouds and say what the clouds looked like…   
  
Was I ever a child…? I… can't seem to ever remember any sort of childhood… My parents… I had no parents… I had no family… What am I supposed to be…?  
  
Well, at least I have all the time in the world to find that out.   
  
_ "I walked past the temple again!" Sasarai realized, coming to a stop again. "I should pay more attention to where I am going…" And so Sasarai continued to meander about the empty Temple walkways.   
  
-----------------------------  
  
"Dad!" Georgio jumped up from the dinner table and ran to his father. Dios grinned as Georgio hugged him, rubbing the boy's head with his gloved hand. Cecilia peered up from the book she was reading in the next room.   
  
"Hey there, kid." Dios chuckled. "Hello Cecilia."   
  
Cecilia Reane sensed her husband's sadness from the obviously forced laugh. "Georgio, Finish your dinner."   
  
"Okay, Ma." The boy shuffled back into the kitchen without another word. He knew something was up as well.   
  
"What's wrong, sweety?"   
  
"Hm?"   
  
"It's quite obvious something happened from the look on your face. Please tell me, Di…"   
  
"An old friend of Sasarai's died in the war a few days ago. He's really shaken." Dios sighed and sunk into the large leather armchair. He faintly rubbed his temples. "It's just upsetting to see him in such disarray…"  
  
Cecilia sighed, sitting on the arm of her husband's chair. "You know, this job is constantly making you miserable. I still think we should…"  
  
"No, Cecilia, I like my job and I do not want to 'start over' in Chisha. I love Harmonia and Bishop Sasarai is like a brother to me…"   
  
"I know, I know," she muttered, "it's just I hate seeing you so down. Dear Bishop's depression might be rubbing off on you."   
  
"No, I have all I need right here. What is there to be down about?"   
  
-----------------------------  
  
"And may she find the great reward that lies beyond this land," Sasarai prayed staring vacantly at the faint red glow of the candle he had lit in memory of Lady Chris.   
  
"Sicut erat in principio, et nunc et semper, et in saecula saeculorum…"   
  
Sasarai ignored the faint footsteps as they entered the temple. His eyes remained locked on the weak glow that illuminated his area.   
  
"Magnificat anima mea Pacem. Amen."   
  
The young-bodied holy man threw his head back and stared up at the ornately decorated ceilings. The forms of angels stared lazily down at him from their lofty realms in the sky, uncomforting and vacant. "What's it all worth, anyway?"   
  
"Don't ask me…" a soft, pained voice murmured from behind him. "I never really understood it myself…"  
  
Sasarai turned absent mindedly. He blinked several times. Towards the center of the temple stood a petite woman with flowing, silver hair. She wore a simple orange blouse and form-fitting brown pants. She stared about with vacant amethyst eyes.   
  
"Chris?"   
  
"Good evening, Bishop Sasarai. You weren't at your home so I thought you might be here." Chris strolled absentmindedly up the isle, staring at all the objects and paintings in the area. "This temple is beautiful."   
  
Sasarai met her halfway, blazing down the soft red carpet as fast as his legs would take him. Upon coming to her, he reached for her in a daze. The bishop placed one of his hands on her shoulder. She was there.   
  
"Chris." Sasarai drew Chris into a friendly embrace, leaving her rather perplexed.   
  
"Let's head back to your place, Sasarai. I really need to discuss some important matters with you in a slightly… less public area."   
  
Without a thought he muttered, "All right." It was all just too unreal…  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"Kamisa, coffee!" Sasarai bellowed as soon as he entered his household, followed by his surprise visitor.   
  
The young Calerian chef quickly turned her head from the drink she was sipping at the dining room table. "Yes Sir!" She scurried off down the hall towards the kitchen.   
  
Chris muttered, "This place seems rather…"  
  
"Empty?" Sasarai smiled at his own statement, turning into the sitting room. A warm, welcoming fireplace crackled against the far wall. The bishop gestured to the large sofa that was set before the controlled blaze. The bishop sat carefully at one end of the couch.   
  
"Well, yes…" She replied, taking a seat at the other side of the couch.   
  
"I must ask you now…" Sasarai sighed, "what in the name of god is going on here? I was told that you… had died… You had me quite worried."   
  
"I had nothing left for me in Zexen. My men, you remember them?" Sasarai nodded in response. "They are all dead. Also, I have Howling Voice Guild Gunners after me so often my head spins. I just want to start over. I needed some place to do it. You, my dear friend, seem to have the best connections and I know you would help me…" Sasarai smiled sympathetically. He understood. Oh… what it would be like if he could only do the same!   
  
"What do you wish me to do? I could get you your own team on the Southern Frontier Defense Force, since Geddoe took his leave a few days ago for the Maximillian's base. If I only knew sooner I could have sent you with him…"  
  
"I… I don't want to fight anymore. Not for now, at least. And I don't think Sir Geddoe would have wanted my company…"   
  
The bishop agreed, "Yes, he isn't much of a people person… If you don't want to fight, how about you work at the temple? We are always looking for new women to work in the choir…"  
  
Chris laughed sweetly. "You don't want me to sing. Believe me. I can't just stay here with no reason! It is utterly scandalous for a woman to appear from nowhere and move in with a man of the church. What is there… what is there?"   
  
"I seriously don't know… Where is my tea anyway?"   
  
"Well, you only sent the girl a minute ago."   
  
"It's usually here by now though… Usually the glasses come in eight pieces and the tea is spilt all over me but still… Maybe I shouldn't have fired Katherine."   
  
"You mean that maid you had that was a human monsoon?"   
  
"Yes…"  
  
Chris's mouth contorted into a grin. Her eyes sparkled in the firelight at the thought. Sasarai raised an eyebrow. "You can't be serious!"   
  
"Why not?" Chris protested, smiling.   
  
"In your whole life, have you ever been without a servant yourself? Not to mention it would be so uncomfortable having to give you orders…"  
  
"Just until the heat dies down. I'll leave whenever you want me to."   
  
"I still don't know…"  
  
"Please? This is the safest place I can think of and I most surely will do my best at the jobs of a servant." Her shining purple eyes pleaded with him. It was time that he admitted defeat.   
  
"Fine."   
  
"We were out of tea, Bishop Sasarai, so I made some coffee instead. I hope I have not inconvenienced you." Kamisa placed the tray on the small table, careful not to break anything.   
  
"Ah, Kamisa," Sasarai greeted his chef cheerfully, "I'd like you to meet our new maid…"  
  
"Christina Freeman." Chris happily extended her gloved hand which was received with a smile.   
  
"Nice to meet you, Miss Freeman."   
  
For some reason, Sasarai still felt uneasy. This was so strange! How would he be able to adjust to it? Not to mention… what would he tell Dios?   
  
"You're not from around here, are you? You aren't dressed like help… or even as if you're from Harmonia. Want to go shopping for some more… fitting attire?"   
  
"Well, I would like to get settled here first…" Chris muttered at the friendly young woman.   
  
"Okay then, just tell me your measurements," Chris turned bright red and Sasarai blushed as well, "and I could pick up some clothes for you in town. Bishop Sasarai covers such work related expenses for all those who work here."   
  
"Um, alright. Sure."   
  
_Well,_ Sasarai mentally snickered, _those worries can wait until tomorrow._  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Hey All! That's chapter one!   
  
Did you see it coming? I sure think I did. But I wrote it.   
  
I am changing the genre of this fic to pure Drama. Though, maybe I'll chuck in romance to it once I get a better feel of how I am gonna write this… It's got this overwhelming soap opera feel to it… But I like soap operas. You should watch General Hospital. Look for Jason, played by Steve Burton .^_^  
  
Oh, expect me to update about once a week!   
  
Lastly, I want to suggest to all of you to join a really fun Suikoden webblog. It's a real blast, and the people there all seem pretty cool. Not to mention, I should really be recruiting people...   
  
Check it out at:   
Suikoden.pitas.com   
  
Well, that's it for me. See you all later!   
--Kate  



	3. Tea

  
**Polished**  
By: Zell's Lollipop Ninja  
Rating- PG (may change)  
-----------------------------  
Please, now, will you show me,  
How to live closer to the edge of sin?  
Won't you please taint me a little?  
Then, once my small world collapses,  
And everything disappears from my life,  
I will have nothing at all left to lose.  
-----------------------------  


**Chapter Two: Tea**

Sasarai picked up his mail which was resting on the kitchen table. The day was young; the sun had not fully risen over the trees. He ascended the stairs again, sifting through the assorted letters. 

"What!? You can't possibly expect me to wear that!" Chris protested in a loud voice. 

Sasarai stopped in his tracks. He pressed his ear to the door which the two women were behind, slightly intrigued. 

Kamisa tilted her head to one side. "What's wrong with it? It's not too low cut… the skirt part isn't too short either. It's pretty in style for work clothes. What the heck do the wear to work in your country?" The former knight's blood froze. 

"My country?" Chris questioned cautiously. 

"Well, no one in Harmonia has silver hair or purple eyes. I just assumed you were from, like, Falena," Kamisa speculated, "or the island nations or something… you know? Sorry Christina." 

Chris offered the chef a smile. "Think nothing of it. Well, I suppose the dress is not a problem … There is no point to protest your kindness. I'm just not used to showing any skin at all…" 

"Oh don't worry. It's not that much. Don't make a big deal of it." Kamisa spun around merrily and handed the dress to Chris. "I'm sure you'll look pretty in it, too!" 

"Alright, fine." 

Sasarai raised an eyebrow at the conversation that he had heard and continued towards his study. A certain letter caught his eye. It was from Master Thomas of Budehuc. 

He tore open the envelope carefully and pulled out the slip of paper that rested within. 

_Dear Bishop Sasarai,  
I know it must seem rather odd that I'm writing you for the first time in three years, but with the recent events… I am most certain you probably understand why. I decided that I'd hold a memorial service on the twentieth, since both sides in the war have finally begun the peace discussions. It will be for all from members during the Fire Bringer who have fallen on both sides. I invite you to join us. Most of the old ranks will be there… not too pleasant of a reunion, huh? If only things were different. Oh, also invite Sir Dios, please. I could not find his address…   
Sincerely,   
Thomas Lrimsal of Budehuc_

Sasarai's eyes wandered over to the calendar. It was the fourteenth. He had plenty of time to wander over to Budehuc Castle. The bishop pondered for a moment what he should do. This was, quite obviously, a 'funeral' for Lady Chris. No one knew, though, that she was living right down the priest's hallway. 

"Wonder how Chris will feel about this…" 

"About what?" Chris questioned, entering the room with a tray of tea in hand. "Kamisa sent me with this. She said you always have tea at seven thirty before you head for the temple." An awkward silence fell upon the two 'nobles'. "What is wrong?" 

Sasarai scanned over Chris' attire again and again. Though she looked lovely as always did, the servant's clothes were a rather shocking thing for the Bishop to accept. Not only did she have a body under her armor, it was covered in scars. Her arms were streaked with former wounds, as well as any other skin he could see besides her face. 

The bishop felt terrible as he noticed the look of shame and discomfort that filled Chris' expression. She placed the tray on the table with ease and began to head for the room's exit in an embarrassed rush. 

"Chris… I'm sorry." The former knight opened the door shakily. "Wait a moment." Chris relinquished her grip on the door as she was ordered to stop. For a second she resented the friend who had taken her in. 

"Yes, Bishop Sasarai?" Sasarai handed her the letter with a soft smile. The woman's eyes scanned over the paper quickly, an eyebrow raised in suspicion. 

"Would you like me to attend your memorial, Lady Chris?" He asked, the irony setting in. Chris smiled. 

"Well," she started, "it would be quite odd if you didn't. Don't mention I am here in Harmonia." 

"You should know I wouldn't," Sasarai assured her, offering her a grin. 

"Thank you." Christina smiled a little and offered, "Is there anything else you require?" 

"Not at the moment, no. Perhaps Kamisa could use some help in the kitchen?" 

"Alright then." Chris bowed, and hurried out of the room and down towards the first level of the house. 

Sasarai stood from his desk and placed the sword-shaped letter opener atop it. He grabbed his long black trench coat and pulled it carefully over his thin frame. The morning service started in less than an hour. 

As the bishop pushed his way through his heavy ebony doors, he was greeted by the full light of the morning sun. The air was pleasant and filled with the sweet smell of summer blossoms. 

Dios shifted in his seat. The pews were a thick, unrelenting cedar, offering the attendants of the service little comfort. The loyal Harmonian stared up at his usual companion as he gave his teachings of the day. 

He was rather surprised to see the jubilant look across his friend's face as he spoke of 'miracles'. Was it not yesterday that he was utterly destroyed? Strange… 

Something, quite obviously, had changed. It seemed suspicious to Dios as he continued to shift about in his seat. As the church service proceeded the Harmonian onlooker could detect a certain sound of joy… Joy? Where would that be coming from? 

After mass, Dios said nothing to his commander about his strange behavior. The Harmonian merely listened skeptically to the Bishop as he spoke of the upcoming events at Budehuc. 

Dios avoided making noise as Sasarai spoke about returning to Budehuc. He wanted to see all the old stores, eat from the old restaurant, read those familiar dusty books, and especially salvage that old chessboard from his old room. 

The Bishop continued to speak as he and his friend entered his home. They stopped at the dinning table and took the usual seats. 

"Oh, by the way, I have a new maid." 

"Really? That's good to hear. Nice girl?" 

"Oh, quite." 

"Good. Work well?" 

"She tries." 

"Also a plus. Hopefully she isn't like your last maid." 

"Not at all." 

The door cracked open as the two servants entered the room. Kamisa quickly dropped off the food with a bow and ran back off to the kitchen. 

Christina, on the other hand, slowly walked through the door concentrating on the expensive china that lay defenselessly in her care. As she placed the tea tray on the table, Chris quickly felt the horrified eyes of Dios staring at her. 

"Um, hello," Chris stuttered, unsure of what possibly she could do. 

"B-bishop Sasarai…" Dios stuttered "that's Lady Chris." 

Sasarai laughed heartily at the dumbfounded response of his friend. Chris grinned, though nervous in the pit of her stomach. Once again, it was time to explain everything…

With a perplexed look sprawled across his distinguished face, Dios tried to absorb Chris' story. Bishop Sasarai watched his two companions in slight interest as he drank his afternoon tea. It was… surprisingly refreshing, that tea. Odd, he noted, staring down at the glass. 

"Bishop Sasarai…?" Christina questioned. 

"Yes?" He replied at the mention of his name. 

"Is there something wrong with the tea?" 

"No..." 

Dios smirked slightly and explained "Dear Bishop's head is in the sky, milady." 

"I see…" Chris replied uncertainly. 

"Actually, as a matter of fact, it is in Budehuc." Sasarai slowly raised the mug to his lips and drank of the warm fluid. 

"Oh yes," Dios recalled, "the reunion?" 

Chris peered from man to man, quite sure she had been left out of the loop. "What reunion?" 

"You see, Christina," Sasarai explained, "there is a memorial service for you and your knights at the old castle one the twentieth." 

She was taken aback slightly at these world. "Are you going?" 

"It would be strange if I did not," the bishop replied, placing the empty glass onto the table. "I can always pretend that I think you're dead." 

The 'servant' laughed heartily at her master's proposition. "You cannot act, Bishop Sasarai! I still remember the theater productions…!" 

"Agreed," Dios chimed. 

"You two weren't the epitome of talent yourselves…" 

"How true." Chris admitted, smirking slightly. "I suppose… Sasarai, can you repeat what you did when you thought I was dead? Can you, I don't know, convince your mind's eye that I am? Perhaps then…" 

"I will give it a shot." 

Chris bowed happily. "Thank you both. I appreciate your aid in my ruse." 

"Not a problem, mila…. Er, Christina," Dios responded. 

Chris and Sasarai exchanged smiles alongside Dios. The three former members of the Fire Bringer and shared a small meal, reminiscing fondly of the old days. 

And when the day came for the two Harmonians to leave, Chris dread was irrepressible. She prepared the tea alongside Kamisa and delivered it silently. Returning to her humble quarters, Chris fully realized how much she had lost and how many people she had hurt. She lied down on the stiff bed, staring up at the ceiling. 

"This is how it has to be." 

The ceiling stared back and did not respond. 

---------------------------------- 

WOW! I haven't posted in MONTHS! Sorry, and remaining fans. I know you probably forgot this fic. Well, anyway, this chapter wasn't too good in my opinion, but whatever. I promise the next will be better. Here, have a preview… 

Chapter Three: Snake  
Old faces appear and new troubles arise. Two men arrive in Budehuc, one arrives at Bishop Sasarai's door. 

Oooo, sorry. That was rather pathetic. Well, anyway, stay tuned! 

--Kate 


End file.
